


洪沼之地

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 雨落在告别者的头上。
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	洪沼之地

**洪沼之地**

Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun

-

在旧风扇的吱呀声中，任昌均率先嗅出了雨的味道。

他双脚踩在书桌底部的横杆上，不动声色将椅子向后滑了一截，角度刚刚好，转头就能从后门的窗户中瞥见天空，天空下枝叶摇颤，天空上乌云汹汹，像惊心动魄的电影情节，取景框太小，也不是广角，装不下全画幅场面，投映的都是仓促截取的片段。故事缺省的来龙去脉，要靠观者个人臆想补齐。

任昌均猜，或者乌云正翻滚着朝自己这儿涌来，又或者它们向后退，为了能在瞬时间把所有都席卷一空。

手机还攥在手里，上面被他捂出雾汽，任昌均按住侧边的解锁键，屏幕亮了，通知栏有一条未读讯息，发件人是一串没有名字的号码，文字因为水珠而辨认不清。不存联系人无非两种情况：对方无关紧要，对方太过紧要。

「昌均啊，下雨了，我来接你放学。」

“下雨了“是非常暧昧的时态，包含很多种可能：他那边下起了雨，他那边下过了雨，他比自己更早一步感知到了雨。

任昌均看了眼顶端的时间，离放学还有五分钟，没有解锁，也没有松手，当手机界面切换到全黑背景时，他将红色的开关箭头拉向了最右。

雨声凿凿，暗示一场电影开头即是结尾。

-

任昌均谈不上喜欢下雨，顶多是喜欢那种突如其来的上帝视角，对每个人抱有毫无意义的怜悯之心。站在窗边往下看，一把把伞像起搏的心脏，衰弱地跳动着，往外渗出的体液是透明的血，和其它废弃物一起，被冲入井盖和下水道。

人群和车辆如延时摄影中的云雾，迅速汇集又迅速散去，喧嚣声小了些，但雨势尚未减弱，少了心脏的庇护，地砖再次裸露出来，像天上那团混沌的重放，接受不纯净的洗涮。他慢悠悠地朝外走，思考雨将在几秒内淋湿头顶、鞋面、以及被书包挡住的后背，它能不能快过校门口那辆黑色轿车的熄火速度。

脚底灌进第一股水流，车门开了，有人撑开伞匆忙跑来。

“没带伞怎么不说一声？”刘基贤捋了捋他半湿的头发，动作和不无责怪的语气相左。他边走边揽住任昌均的肩膀，尽量将他往伞内带。

“短信不回，电话也打不通。”

任昌均拍了拍裤兜，低声辩解道：“忘了，没电了。”

刘基贤先送他上了车，关门后小跑着绕到驾驶座那边。车里果然开着暖气，任昌均把包挪到身前，接触到皮革靠椅的后背并未感觉到粘滞的凉意，不知道该归功于书包还是刘基贤。隔着挡风玻璃，一个人在车内的那几秒像烘烤到半凝固状态的糖霜，一切不再流动，直到男人和风一起钻进来。

他在驾驶座来回搓了会儿手，然后把杯槽的热咖啡递过来：“应该还没凉。”

又想起什么，刘基贤伸手到后座去拿袋子。侧起身时露出一截腰线，白皙但紧实，任昌均瞥见了，刚刚灌下肚的热水全部往一个地方涌，他摆弄书包，严实地挡住双腿，愈渐膨胀的部位抵着书包最下层的雨伞。

“来的路上买的。记得你爱吃这个。”

是裹满糖针和巧克力的西班牙油条，以前跟刘基贤去游乐园，他们曾经分食过一根。他掰了一小段递给刘基贤，男人脑袋微垂，直接用嘴接了过去。

他想起当初他试图将其对半分时，曾被刘基贤以“这样寓意不太好”为由制止。当时为迎合节日气氛，几乎所有食物都加入了爱心元素。当然，最后那颗心还是不可避免地碎了，碎成了便于入口的大小。也许破碎才是事物的常态。他们站在小食摊前，看城堡上方绽放的烟花，任昌均第一次意识到它们的本质和袋子中的渣屑并无任何不同。身旁的刘基贤砸着嘴，不知是觉得烫嘴还是觉得遗憾。

任昌均收回手，被嘴唇碰到的那一片指腹变得柔软。通过后视镜他看到后座上那束玫瑰花，刘基贤留意到他的目光，他笑着发动车子。

“哦对，你姐今天回来。”

雨刮器有规律地发出唧唧的摩擦声，副驾驶座上的男孩开始用力地揉眼睛，他意图把打喷嚏的冲动揉回去，他没有告诉刘基贤他对花粉过敏。

-

是不是水珠从花洒飞落到地面需要多久，人从瀑布顶端下坠到底部就需要多久？每次洗澡时任昌均都会思考这个问题。他想，那感觉和自由落体肯定不一样，毕竟不自由，毕竟不是只受气流影响。

浴室门响了三声，刘基贤从缝里探进半个身子，他语气有些不安：“没事吧？怎么洗了这么久？”

在夜晚，半透明玻璃，蓝色流光闪烁，晃动的身影，压倒性。这种组合的景象任昌均曾经见过，那时刘基贤从他手里拿走瓶子，告诉他未成年人不可以喝酒。任昌均时常感觉不到自己是个十几岁的男孩。没有反叛，没有想要反叛的动机，心脏是一潭死水，于每个百无聊赖的昼夜更替间平静地衰老。但在刘基贤面前，他再度流淌起来，跌宕、奔腾、飞溅，像激勇的瀑布。所以，他是这么需要他。

他推开玻璃，把刘基贤拉进来，空间里热气蒸腾，消融掉理性，排挤掉氧气，余下的都是说不清道不明，眩晕感像怎么也擦不干净的哈哈镜，但模糊不是因为污垢、水珠或是什么，是拿衣袖擦拭镜子的人，带着暧昧的表情，用着错误的力度。

任昌均握着刘基贤的手腕，越靠近越是用力。身体因为长时间冲澡发红，现在又因为接触到冷空气而微微颤抖。发梢滴着水，在地板和拖鞋表面留下一滩水渍。

其实他看不清对方的脸，就像当时半闭着眼透过酒瓶观察他一样，一切仿佛都是虚像，是浓烈而晃荡的幻影。在这幅幻影里，他放任自己构筑很多可能，不设上限亦不设下限，这些可能摇摇欲坠，只需要一个喷嚏或寒颤就能将它们尽数摧毁。

刘基贤将毛巾盖在他脑袋上一通乱揉。他垂着头，向现实俯首，在白色长绒棉的空隙中看到对方的脚尖略微蜷起。

-

晚饭是煎牛排和意大利面，都是需要精确地计算时间进行烹饪的料理。如果条件允许，刘基贤说不定会画出全部的流程示意图贴在厨房里，并不是他记不住，这是他的某种出口，用来平衡生活里的不对等。他是喜欢按计划和规矩行事的人，但对于意外和离经叛道又总展露出宽容、克制、忍耐。任昌均抱臂靠在流理台旁，他想，比起巡逻和公务，他更适合做一个牧师，一个神父。他想象过刘基贤为自己施洗的场景。他唤他约翰、多明各或者塞巴斯蒂安，将圣水点在他额头，而他只想立马跪在他脚下，跪在他洁白而华丽的长袍前，亲吻他的脚趾，一边忏悔他尚未犯下的罪孽，一边思忖如何犯下罪孽。

楼下的车道有了动静，后备箱打开、合上，行李箱的滚轮与水泥地面摩擦，持续了一小会儿便消停了。刘基贤正在给牛排翻面，另外两个灶头分别煮着面和酱汁。任昌均走过去，下巴抵在刘基贤肩上。

“饿了？”

“嗯。”鼻腔呼出的气息扫过对方的脖颈，他感觉到刘基贤不自觉地颤动了一下。

刘基贤用勺子舀起一勺酱，吹过之后喂到他嘴边，他尝了一口，拿起旁边的牛奶往锅里倒。他觉得还不够浓。

刘基贤欸了一声，脸皱成一团，苦笑到眼下出现浅浅的笑涡。那盒牛奶早已经过期。

他知道，牛奶是他去买的，清单上还有芝士、鸡蛋与辣泡面，放入一升装的盒子时，购物筐因为重量分布不均而往一侧倾斜。经过冰柜顺手挑了两支甜筒，排在他前面的人拿起收银台下方的薄荷糖，看了两眼又放回去，然后买走柜子里最后一盒宝恒冰爆珠。商店的提示声对出入的每一个人说欢迎光临。他啜着冰淇淋，站在紫色遮阳伞下掏出手机，拍了张照片发给刘基贤：出薄荷巧克力口味了。

大门响起嘀哩的解锁声，任昌均放下盒子，眨巴着眼睛。他的手搭上刘基贤的腰，脑袋蹭着他的颈窝，瓮声瓮气地说，出大事了呢。刘基贤曾告诉过他，意面最完美的状态是煮至两头熟中间略生，这时的口感才最劲道，“al dente”，意大利人是这么形容刚刚好的。

但说到底只是个体标准而已，弹牙派和软烂派各执一词，恰如其分的“其”可以是其人，也可以是其他人。意面没有被大量的芝士救回来，牛排因为两人的打闹忘了火候，但说不定就有人喜欢略微发馊的味道，喜欢全熟到咬不动的肉，这个世界上什么东西都有拥护者。

看着对面的女生尝了一口便放下叉子，刘基贤试探着说，要不还是点外卖吧？

算了，姐姐站起来，飞太久了，想先休息了。她往卧室走，到门口时停下脚步，转过身问刘基贤，不来吗？

身旁的人急忙起身，抱起沙发上的那束玫瑰跟过去，关门前冲任昌均做了个“抱歉”的口型。

他在抱歉什么？任昌均想不明白，他就着剩下的牛奶，独自吃完了一整盘意面。

-

窗外飞机拉出一道尾云，任昌均趴在课桌上，头枕着手臂，眼球随白色的轨迹迟缓地移动，直到出现光晕的幻觉，复而又闭上眼睛。

以前，很早以前的以前，每当看到飞机时，姐姐都会踌躇满志地告诉他，以后我就会在那上面。她比划着，手指向天空，而任昌均从来没抬过头。没人能说自己在天空之上，天空之上依然是天空，他害怕坠落。

如今她在不在那架飞机上，他不清楚。事实上，不知何时开始，他就不再清楚她的任何事。那些航空公司总是相似的，相似的拼写，相似的红蓝色机身标志，相似的口号、着装和服务。在促成一段联结的同时，又切割掉另一段，不在一个公式里，所以正负不断累积，无法相抵。对任昌均而言，她更像一个房东，为他提供住处，双方最频繁的往来关乎金钱，只不过他是接收的那一方。每月中旬，在海外做研究的父母汇生活费回来，她在固定时间转给他固定金额，加上固定的附言——“省着点花，不够再说”——如同预设好的程序指令。只有一次，不知出于工作还是其他原因，她一个多月音讯全无，任昌均用先前攒的积蓄交了学费和培训费，坐在便利店吃那周以来的第七碗泡面时，刘基贤出现在他面前。

他穿着执勤的警服，敲了敲玻璃窗。任昌均夹起一筷子面往嘴里送，没有吹凉，舌头被烫出一个泡。

对方买了瓶水，在他身旁坐下。

他问，我姐出事了吗？ 

他说，我是你姐姐的男朋友。

其实忘了提问和自我介绍哪一句在前。只记得不远处车顶上方闪烁的红光刺眼，跟夜航的飞机指示灯如出一辙。

酸胀感变为生理泪水分泌出来，温度比晒着太阳的脸颊低一些。他睁开眼，从黑洞回到现实，那道狭长的尾云已经辨认不出形状，像渐渐淡隐的画面特效。无论怎么颠簸，他们各自的世界总会恢复正常运作，就像飞行时遇到不稳定气流，穿过了也就穿过了。

-

后座踢了踢他的椅背，任昌均勉强回过头。

“又来了。”同学朝前门努嘴。 

半躲在门边的几个女生，双手提着礼品袋，踮起脚往自己这边张望。任昌均重新偏过头对着窗外。“不是找我的。”

“果然女生都还是喜欢成熟点的男人吗？”同学若有所思地说。他按了按眼皮，不置可否。

有空时刘基贤会接送他训练，学校和棒球场之间有十五分钟的车程，没认识刘基贤前他坐公交往返，二十分钟一班，错过的话就只能跑着去，呼哧呼哧，装球棒的包又重又长，在奔袭途中反复捶打腿和后背。偶尔也搭同学的车，上车后礼貌地和叔叔或阿姨问好，然后压低帽檐，再也不说一句话。

即使和刘基贤一起，也是对方开口的时间比较多，他讲工作时的事，惊险的，气愤的，有些让他们哑然失笑，大部分不如头衔听上去刺激，偶尔穿插不知从哪儿学来的笑话，说完以后不会觉得不好意思。我是有点唠叨，刘基贤自嘲道，伸手调大电台的音量。任昌均摇摇头，又把电台音量调小，示意他接着说，也不提醒他关于那个醉酒男把知名女偶像等身立板偷走，结果误把警局当作自家的事情他已经说了第五遍了。

学校的日子是以数字为基准建立的二元平面图，日复一日往不知多厚的纸板里钉一颗不知多深的钉子，一天中只有这么十几分钟，它们是珍贵的立体，展现生活的凹凸不平，温柔的曲面，尖刻的折角，生动的语调是石膏，源源不断灌注模型，成品比三维打印技术更快更真实。他默不做声地一一收集，想有朝一日向公众展出它们，当然，门票是免费的。

成熟的男人开车时喜欢哼鲨鱼家族歌，发不好s和th的辅音，成熟的男人会用手指弹高他的棒球帽帽檐，然后得逞般地坏笑，她们不知道。

最后还是在校门口被堵了下来，向来如此，任昌均不意外。接过礼物的时候，他看到女生的指甲上贴着仓鼠的图案，于是轻轻抬起她的手说，很可爱。对方害羞地抽回手，她瞟了一眼街对面。女生的反射弧真是长，任昌均想，同样的动作，她竟然落后自己这么多帧。

“女朋友？”上车后刘基贤好整以暇地问。

“别想多了。” 任昌均把礼物塞进刘基贤怀里，“她们更想知道的是你有没有女朋友。”

“有没有又如何？”

“没有的话她们就想当你副驾驶的主人。”

刘基贤不知是被哪个词逗笑了，他倒抽一口气，偏着头说，“副驾驶的位置只留给我们昌均。”

那姐姐呢？任昌均没有戳破。当刘基贤后知后觉想要再补充些什么的时候，他迅速摇下了车窗，风声喧嚣，将躁动不安的心事仓促盖过。

-

任昌均想起第一次坐刘基贤的车，不是最初见面的那一晚。那一晚他花了一小时走回家，刘基贤开着警车缓缓跟在后面。他问他，你不需要巡逻吗？对方回答，这就是我巡逻的片区啊。

他给了他一张挡箭牌，当失眠和孤独不怀好意地找上门时，任昌均得以及时抽身，沉着地沿大街小巷游荡，步伐轻松，没有逃窜的样子。晚归的女孩与他擦肩而过，踩着摇摇欲坠的细高跟，更摇摇欲坠的是扶着栏杆的醉酒大叔，也许吐过了，也许还想吐。屋顶的流浪猫在脚步还未靠近时便迅速跑开，溜入来者不拒去者不留的夜色中，曾经他熟悉这里，如今他觉得亲切，因为知道临时避难所就停靠在下个路口的街角，背后是已经打烊的连锁面包店。

敲门的习惯也是跟他学的，礼貌的，不急不缓的三声。刘基贤摇下车窗，眼睛瞪得很圆，任昌均在里面看到自己，瞳孔颜色比他裹着的黑色羽绒服更深。

他说我睡不着，上车后没过多久就睡了过去，手里握着刘基贤给的暖手贴，中途依稀听到对讲机里传出人声，被滋滋的电流干扰不均匀切断，刘基贤小声地以单字节回应。再醒来的时候，他们已经在回去交班的路上，刘基贤说等会儿带他去个地方。夜色不再深重，出现了可以勉强辨明时间的征兆。

溜冰场设在大厦二楼的露天花园里，寒假期间对市民通宵开放。刘基贤说他累的时候会来这里，因为要高度集中精力，没有闲心想其他事情。而且刀鞋在冰上龇过的声音利落，能割断很多无谓的念头。任昌均搭着刘基贤的肩膀，跟着他滑了几圈，步调要保持绝对统一，否则有可能摔倒，后来为了求稳，手渐渐移到腰间，抓住他衣服两侧。任昌均先低头看出奇一致的四只脚，像在划开浪的桨，又越过肩头看刘基贤的耳朵，他那天没有戴耳钉，能透过耳洞看到一点光，但要凑近了看，非常仔细地看。距离越来越小，速度越来越快，也越来越乱，任昌均知道自己应该放手。知道和应该都属于虚拟语气。

抱歉。抱歉。他说了两遍。第一遍在倒下前，脸贴上他的背，没有出声，没人听到。第二遍是他手支在刘基贤脑袋两侧，半起身，跨过腿坐在一旁的地上，刘基贤艰难地翻身，手肘撑在地面。他去揉刘基贤的膝盖，刘基贤却问他有没有伤到哪里。

平衡感费些了劲才重新找到，刘基贤趔趄地站直，伸手想拉任昌均起来。任昌均握住他的手，重心向后移，又把他拽倒，让他重重地跌进自己怀里。

原来是这种感觉。原来不放手的话，他带给刘基贤的是这样沉钝的冲击。

“干什么？”

“想知道刚才那一下你有多痛。”

刘基贤骂他是傻瓜，他撇嘴说，可不是吗。两个人在冰面上躺了一会儿，反正冬季的衣服厚实，寒意缓慢地渗入。大厦的LED屏放起海岛的旅游宣传广告，绿树蓝天沙滩，在太平洋的某一点，四面八方的航线交汇，人们集中在此倾倒烦恼，规模有如当年的波士顿倾茶事件。广告循环播放了三次，他们认认真真看完，谁都没有再提要继续滑。

那天以布帐马车摊收尾，红色篷子搭在巷口，像残兵败将的头盔。挡风帘又沉又油腻，刘基贤掀开后侧过身，示意任昌均先进。他们坐下来，点了两人份烤肉，部位是刘基贤选的。上烤肉架的时候，任昌均追加了一份炒年糕，说红彤彤热乎乎，看着喜庆。

刘基贤问他是有什么要庆祝的事，说“喜庆”不像是他会用的词语。任昌均摇头，往嘴里塞了两块泡菜萝卜，酸得牙齿发痛。刘基贤给他倒上水，自己本来想点烧酒，考虑到对面坐着未成年，最后要了一罐葡萄果汁。果肉容易卡在易拉罐口，要仰头用力摇晃罐子才能吃到，任昌均说太费劲了，他不爱喝，说着拍了拍后脑勺，表示脖子痛。

刘基贤扯开拉环啜了一口，咂咂嘴说，那就剩着嘛，也不是一定非要吃到。

执着，是不可以有买饮料的念头，一旦开了罐，就势必要喝个精光，不留任何一颗。任昌均翻动烤肉，被刘基贤用筷子敲回去。他想，他们确实不同，像双江之水交错。

第一块肉两面蘸酱，第二块肉单面蘸盐，刘基贤夹了一片泡菜，用生菜将它们包起来，喂到任昌均嘴边。张口之前，任昌均暗自在心里许愿，快到不需要闭眼睛，因为内容太简单。然后他吹了口气，像吹熄蛋糕上的蜡烛。

天好像快亮了，日期经过黑夜反复拉扯，又被眼前的热气氤氲成模糊的毛边，那个时候，任昌均忽然想到，如果他说想去那座海岛玩，刘基贤大概也是不会拒绝的，他会认真盘算行程、准备和花销。这个想法让任昌均觉得可以不用在乎一些事情，比如他的生日是到了还是过了，是被谁记起了，被谁遗忘了。但他随后又想到，刘基贤会打电话问姐姐，有没有方法弄到折扣，什么时候的机票最便宜，往返一趟能累积多少里程，诸如此类。他于是又在乎起来。

-

偶尔任昌均会想念那种距离。隔着人字形铁丝网，他在球场内，刘基贤在球场外，每挥出一棒，他的余光刚好能和他的相遇，有一种默契，一种无需言语的异口同声，交汇在炽热或寒冷的空气中，变成悬浮的音乐喷泉，只有他们能听到联结的律动。

刘基贤下班之后或上班休息的间隙过来。出现在观众席，最下排靠边的座位，手里提着黑色塑料袋，里面有时是矿泉水，有时是充饥的紫菜包饭，有时是冰淇淋，数量足够棒球队人手一支。家长们和他搭讪，嘘寒问暖，关心他的终生大事，听到他有主的时候不免叹气，露出遗憾的神情。他回答问题时总认真地直视对方的眼睛，但没有他观看自己训练时那样认真。

最后一个死球，训练结束。刘基贤冲他招手，他取下帽子，揩了把汗后重新戴上，走出场地时教练用力地拍了拍他的背。

“决赛，”任昌均在刘基贤身旁坐下，接过他给的水，瓶盖已经被拧开，但他没喝。“你会来吗？”

“什么时候？”

“下周末。”

刘基贤有些迟疑，说那天可能要值班。任昌均按压矿泉水瓶身，又松开，等变形的塑料恢复原状，这个过程可长可短，他要抓紧时间想还有什么砝码可以堆砌。水从没拧紧的瓶口流出来，浸湿他整个掌心。

“中学时代最后一场比赛了。”

刘基贤揉了揉他发红的耳朵，说：“好，我看看能不能调休。”

其实他本来想说不用勉强，最终没有说出口。刘基贤已经起身，伸了个懒腰，感叹了一句真好啊。任昌均问什么好，刘基贤说，你要毕业了，姐姐也打算转地勤了。这三者有何关系，平行、等边还是交汇，说真的，任昌均并不好奇。

比赛当天出了一阵太阳，不过马上又转了阴。任昌均到场边热身，刘基贤半个小时前打电话说已经到了，讲了些加油之类的话，但没提到姐姐会来。任昌均看到她拿着爆米花下台阶，墨镜遮去大半张脸，刘基贤举着两杯啤酒跟在身后，走到看台底层时她停下，回过头，刘基贤抬了抬下巴指明大概的方向，来到她身前带路。他们的位置在最下排正中间，从哪边的过道进都要跨过同样数量的观众。刘基贤弓着腰，不时点头朝侧身避让的人致意，任昌均眯眼看口型，知道他说的是不好意思，借过，谢谢。

那个时候看台基本已经坐满，喧喧嚷嚷，刘基贤和他对上视线，手拢在嘴边朝他喊加油，又指了指身旁，“惊——喜——”，这次任昌均不用看口型。

他点点头，瞄准目标，用尽全力挥棒，球是高速行进的子弹，朝着观众席直直飞去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 角色参考： 练习室 Costume ver.


End file.
